Stunt O Rama
Stunt O Rama (STUNT O RAMA) is an unused track in Beetle Adventure Racing!. It was intended to be the seventh main track as evidence has proved. Features It contains seven portions. The first portion is a pipe-like area, where the player starts in. The second portion is similar to Coventry Cove. The third portion goes in a volcano-like environment before exiting the area by making a high jump. The fourth portion is mostly Mount Mayhem, according to the snow pillars and the snow itself there. The fifth portion was inspired by the Need for Speed series, which Beetle Adventure Racing! was based on and was going to be a title in that series. The sixth portion is a medieval-like environment, with a road to an open area. The seventh and final portion of the track is a bit city-like (like Metro Madness is, but here the player just jumps there and there) and the tunnel from the "city" goes to the first portion and so on. With the exception of the third portion, all portions are connected to each other by a small tunnel that splits one from another. The whole track is texture-less. Shortcuts * Second portion: When the road makes a turn to the left, there should be a shortcut to the right. The player can take this route to be able to get to the third portion. * Seventh portion: It is possible to turn right when reaching the first white road platform to the main path going to the first portion where the player is supposed to be later. Had Stunt O Rama been a real course, that shortcut would have to been prevented by using fences that is capable of preventing players from getting behind it or something else like that. Alternate routes * Fourth portion: Has several short alternate routes that the player can choose between. Ramps * Fifth portion: When the player reaches the fifth portion and is about to go down the "canyon stairs", look to the left for a yellow ramp. * Sixth portion: As the player enters this portion, a gray ramp can be seen that is supposed to send the player over the unprogrammed water. Most beetles, including the Chrome Beetle, should be able to get over the "water". Notes * The music playing in the track is "Full Intro". * In the track object editor, the player can in fact load the track's objects! However, there are no objects there at all, so there is nothing to do. * Sometimes the respawning function will not work correctly. * The water was never programmed in, nor was the purple "water" or the lava programmed in, thus when the player hits any of these, they will hit it, but will stay on the top. * The track was likely meant to be the seventh main track in the game. It is possible to tell this because: ** The track model used for the track is made like the six main tracks in the game. Only the start position was defined, the finish was never defined, but the open area in the sixth portion might have been the finish (The actual track model was never textured) ** Unlike all other unused tracks, the track's name is spelt in lowercase, not in uppercase. ** It is located next to Metro Madness. ** It even has a logo. The logo's shadow also exists. Names in other languages While it wasn't translated to Japanese, a possible name for it could be スタントラマ Sutantorama which translates to "Stantrama". Gallery File:StuntORamaStartArea.PNG|center|The area the player starts in File:StuntORamaFirstPortion.PNG|The first portion File:StuntORamaSecondPortion.PNG|The second portion File:StuntORamaThirdPortion.PNG|The third portion File:StuntORamaFourthPortion.PNG|The fourth portion File:StuntORamaFifthPortion.PNG|The fifth portion File:StuntORamaSixthPortion.PNG|The sixth portion File:StuntORamaSeventhPortion.PNG|The seventh portion File:StuntORamaOpenArea.PNG|This open area has no propose in the final version, but might have been the finish of the track had it been finished. File:StuntORamaSplitTunnel.PNG|A "split" tunnel between the first and second portions Category:Beetle Adventure Racing! Tracks Category:Page Library